Delver Society
:For those with brave hearts and adventurous spirits, join the search for the mysterious and strange. Explore what lies hidden, aid Azeroth against the dangers of the unknown, become a part of a skilled expedition team and learn what lurks in the dark. If you wish to discover and understand the oddities of this world, feel the thrill of peril, then you could have what it takes to be a Delver! Introduction From the amazing and strange to the twisted and odd, the Delver Society have seen it all on their adventures across the lands of Azeroth. Made up of a team of talented individuals ranging from the intellectually gifted to the combat inclined, this particular band of adventurers specializes in the more curious aspects of the world around them; seeking out the secrets of the lands for the thrill, the discovery, or the gold. Sometimes, on rare occasion, working for the greater good. Adventurers. Archaeologists. Treasure Hunters. It's easier to call them the Delver Society! Links: Guild Blog Guild Rulebook Quick Info: *LGBT+ friendly- leaders and many members identifying. *RP Events every Weds/Sat at 6:40 pm server. *Delvers have a Discord channel. *Event planner friendly- make your own events! *Character skills- custom roll bonuses during events. What We Do The work of the society includes making expeditions around the world, traveling far from the safety of their home base often on nothing more than whispered rumors and tips to investigate the truth. Days, weeks, or even months might be spent searching or exploring with the goal of uncovering the truth. Isolating volatile relics, battling incredible creatures, wrangling nasty spirits, or simply seeking out hidden treasures. They make a living from the rare finds they can sell, and even more so off the notes about the oddities they capture. While hired work is not relied on, the Delver Society may take payment for specific tasks relating to their interests--meaning the Delvers can be hired for work! The Out-of-Character Aspect As a guild, the Delver Society prefers to be smaller, more organized, while offering an interesting theme to roleplay within. With a DnD-like system of specialized character skills, random rolls, and encounters in each gathering, we hope to offer others a chance at a fun way to explore the world of Azeroth in-character. We host two events per week at 6:40 pm server which can last anywhere from 2-4 hours. The days we have our events are normally on Wednesdays and Saturdays, though extra events or out-of-character meetings may be placed on Fridays. We do long storylines, single events, and even social meet ups! How to Apply While actively recruiting in-character letters will be sent out to random, guildless individuals. If you have not received one of these and wish to join the guild there are a few ways to do so. * First, send a letter to us instead! A letter to the GM (in-character or otherwise) will have you contacted as soon as possible. * If you do not want to send in a letter immediately, feel free to whisper any of our members online with /who Delver Society and they will direct you to an officer or the GM if available. * If you're a little shy, we have a small application that acts as our out-of-character interview. Once sent, you can expect an in-game letter of reply within a day or so! Guild Application Please note that if you send a letter, you must make yourself available to be contacted. If we cannot find you online within a week of responding to you, your name will be taken off the contact list. GM- Nafani Officer- Xenaji Category:H4Q17RPG Category:Horde Guild Category:H1Q17RPG Category:Guilds